My Army Man
by Mrs Christian Grey0607
Summary: Nathan is in the Army leaving Haley alone. They've only been married for about a year and a half.   Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

(Summery)

Nathan is in the Army, Haley is at home while he's gone. Nathan get's to visit sometimes but it's a lot of phone calls and IM'S for them. They are married, but only for about a year and a half. Nathan is 24 and Haley is 20. Brooke and Lucas are married and have a son. Lucas is also in the Army.

**I don't own any of the One Tree Hill people! **

**I really hope ya'll enjoy this it came to me while watching T.V.**

**When Haley is on the phone with Nathan, it'll be in bold also so will the IM'S….**

Summer Day's

"Haley where are you?" Brooke yelled walking into her sister in-laws house.

"I'm in the kitchen Brookie."

"Oh thank god, I am going crazy!" Brooke whined

"What's wrong Brooke, is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine, your nephew is just doesn't hold a very good adult conversation." Brooke said laughing

"Oh Brooke, your crazy."

"I know, anyways what's going on with you today?" Brooke asked

"Well I have to finish laundry, go grocery shopping and then wait for Nathan to call tonight."

"Sounds good, mind if I relax here with you?" Brooke questioned

"Yeah that's fine, but Brooke where is Johnny?"

"Yay, oh he's at Karen's for the weekend." Brooke said

**That Night **

**SgtScott- Hey baby.**

**MrsScott- Hi sweetie!**

**SgtScott- How are you doing?**

**MrsScott- Good just getting ready for bed, How are you doing baby?**

**SgtScott- Oh okay, I'm good just sitting here.**

**MrsScott- Okay! Well I love you, you be safe and have a great night. I can't wait to see you in five days!**

**SgtScott- I love you to, I will be! You have sweet dreams Hales. I can't wait to see you to.**

Sighing Haley closed her computer and put it on the table, laying down she looked to the picture on her bedside table before pulling the covers up and drifting off to sleep.

In the middle of the night Haley woke up hearing a noise downstairs, grabbing her baseball bat she started creeping down the stairs, when she got to the bottom someone was bent over by the front door.

"Okay I don't want anyone to get hurt so get out or I'm calling the police."

"Hales put the bat down."

"Na..Nathan is that you?"

Flipping on the light there he was dressed in his Army camo running and jumping into his arms she kissed all around his face before bringing his lips to meet hers.

"Nathan I'm so happy your home, I've missed you so much."

"I missed you to Hales."

**Well there you have it everyone the first chapter. **

**I would really like to know what ya'll think of it so far and if I should continue or not! **

**Also if you have any pointers for me please send me a message (: **

**Well reviews are welcome! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**I don't own any of the peep's from One Tree Hill.. **

**Here's chapter 2 (:**

My Love

"Yeah mom, I didn't forget dinner with you and dad." Brooke said.

"Okay, yeah look mom I have to go someone's at the door I'll chat with you later."

"Uh huh, okay bye."

Hanging up the phone Brooke started towards the door glancing at her watch wondering who could be coming to her house at ten at night. Opening up the door Brooke dropped the phone on the floor.

"Lucas, wha..what are you doing here?"

"Hi pretty girl, we got off for a early break." Lucas said smiling.

"Oh my god, I'm so happy to see you!"

"I figured you would be, now where is my little boy?" Lucas asked looking around.

"Oh Luke, I'm sorry I didn't know you were going to be home so he went to stay the weekend at you mom's."

"It's okay that just means more time for us." Lucas said smirking.

"You know it."

-xxx-

"Nathan are you awake?"

"How can I sleep when your thinking so much?" Nathan chuckled.

"How do yo,,"

"You think I need to see you to know that something's bothering you?" Nathan said cutting her off.

"I know I'm sorry I'm just wondering how many days I get you for."

"Well were on break for at least a week, unless there is an emergency." Nathan said sighing .

" Oh okay, I love you Nathan, just always remember that please."

"I love you to Hales, now get some sleep we have a week to enjoy each other." Nathan said pulling her towards him.

-xxx-

The next morning Nathan woke up feeling good opening his eyes he noticed Haley's side of the bed was empty, standing up he pulled on some boxers before going downstairs to see if she was down there.

"Hales, where are you at?" Nathan yelled walking down the stairs.

"In the kitchen."

"Baby what are you doing?" Nathan asked laughing

"Don't laugh at me, I was trying to make you breakfast."

"I'm sorry baby, something smells good though." Nathan smiled.

"Your forgiven, but only because you look really sexy with only your boxers on."

"Oh really?" Nathan said smirking

"Down boy, now have a seat your food is done."

"Yes ma'ma." Nathan said sitting down

-xxx-

"Lucas don't you throw that I mean it mister." Brooke said warningly

"Oh yeah what are you going to do about it?" Lucas smirked.

"No sex the whole time your home!"

"You wouldn't dare." Lucas tested

"Try me baby!"

Walking up to Brooke, Lucas splattered the batter all over Brooke's face.

"Lucas Scott!"

"I'm sorry baby, but you can't withhold out on sex." Lucas laughed .

"And why the hell not?"

"Because you told me not to throw it, and I didn't." Lucas smirked .

"Oh you are so going to pay now!"

-xxx-

"Haley, come out come out wherever you are." Nathan yelled.

"No I'm not!"

"Come on Hales, I won't bite." Nathan smirked.

"Yes you do I got proof of it, but your going to throw that water balloon at me!"

"You weren't complaining when I was biting you, and I don't have any more balloons." Nathan said laughing.

"Shut up, okay I'm coming out."

Nathan watched as she came around the corner before he went up and popped the balloon over her head.

"Nathan Scott you're a dead man."

Haley started running after Nathan, she caught up to him tackling him to the ground Haley had him pinned down.

"I got you now!"

"Not for long." Nathan said flipping her over.

"Oh your good, now kiss me."

"Your wish is my command." Nathan said swooping down and connecting there lips in a heated make out.

"I love you Nathan Scott."

"I love you to Haley Scott." Nathan said kissing her again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks everyone who reviewed the story, it really means a lot to me (: **

**I know I'm not the best writer lol but I'm trying. I'm going to try and update as much as I can but I had some stuff happen with school so I'm going to try and get that taken care of, but I won't give up on this story as long as ya'll are still reading and reviewing it (: **

**Okay so this chapter is going to jump a few days, so Lucas and Nathan will only be home for two more days before they leave again… **

**I don't own any of the people from One Tree Hill, Even though I wouldn't mind having James Lafferty :P but I don't so on to the story…..**

Sweet Tea Dreams

Haley was standing outside on the balcony watching the ocean waves, living on base was great her house was right on the beach part of base and she couldn't love it more then times like these where she could just go out and think. She's been doing that a lot this week Nathan was leaving in two days and she didn't know how to tell him the news she had.

"Hales, Haley." Nathan said bring her out of her thoughts.

"Huh, was you saying something?"

"I was asking if your were ready to go over to Brooke's for dinner.' Nathan asked.

"Oh yeah, of course."

"Hales are you okay?" Nathan wondered.

"I'm fine I promise, now move it so were not late mister."

Taking Haley's hand we left the house walking towards Brooke's I couldn't help but feel Haley was keeping from me, I figured I'd let it go until we got home tonight I just wanted to have a good night with all my family because in two days Lucas and I would be heading back out and not knowing when the next time we would be home.

"Hey everyone." Nathan and Haley said.

"Hey guys come join the party." Dan said.

"Nathan, Haley would you guys like a drink?" Keith asked.

"I'll take a beer." Nathan said.

"I'll just take a water." Haley said taking a seat at the table.

Everyone was having a great time laughing and just enjoying themselves, it was great having all the family together.

"Hey Nathan you want to play a game of one on one?" Lucas asked

"Yeah sounds good." Nathan said heading towards the court with Lucas

Haley watched her family have so much fun, Nathan and Lucas just got done playing a game of basketball, now they were sitting talking to there uncle Keith about being away and what it was like being over there. Haley couldn't listen to it anymore turning around she joined in on Karen and Dan's conversation.

"Haley darling is everything okay?" Dan asked concerned

"Yeah I'm fine, just wishing I had more time." Haley said putting on a fake smile

"You can be sad Haley, no one expects you to be happy about this." Karen said

"I know I'm just trying to be brave for Nathan." Haley said

"We understand darling, would you like some wine or a beer?" Dan asked getting up

"No thank you." Haley declined

-xxx-

"Oh boy am I happy to be home." Haley moaned laying down on the bed

"Me to I love our family and all but boy I forgot that they could party." Nathan said taking his shirt off and throwing in the laundry.

Getting off the bed Haley walked over to the dresser, she pulled out a sleep shirt

"I know but it was fun." taking off her shirt and tossing it where Nathan's landed

Nathan looked up to see Haley is breath got caught in his throat, there she was standing there in her black lacy bra and her shorts she looked so sexy, he also noticed her stomach.

"Hale don't take this offensive because you are sexy and I love how you look, but your stomach is starting to look like Brooke's when she was pregnant." Nathan said trying not to hurt her feelings

Stopping dead in her tracks, she turned and stared blankly at Nathan, well there's no time like now to tell him Haley thought.

"Uhm Nathan impregnant."

"I'm sorry I couldn't hear you, say that one more time slowly." Nathan asked

"I'm pregnant Nathan, I'm pregnant."

"Oh wow okay, when did you find out, how far along are you?" Nathan asked

"I found out a few days ago only because my pants weren't fitting anymore, I'm about a month along."

"So your saying when I had my two day visit a month ago, and we you know we made a baby?" Nathan asked

"Yep that sums it up, so what do you think?"

"I think the woman I love is having my child and I couldn't be happier." Nathan smirking

"Oh thank god, Nathan I'm so scared and happy all at one time."

"It's going to be okay, this little girl is going to have the best mother anyone could ask for." Nathan said pulling her into a hug

"And how do you know it's a girl?"

"It's a feeling you could call it." Nathan said

"I love you Nathan so much, but I'm going to get fat."

"Well I'll love every part of you, can we tell everyone tomorrow?" Nathan asked

"Yes, but all I want right now is to get in that bed and cuddle with my amazing husband and our little girl."

"Sound amazing babe." Nathan smirked

-xxx-

"Lucas, wake up we have brunch with the family in an hour."

"Okay, okay I'm getting up geez woman." Lucas laughed

"Lucas Scott your better not get smart with me."

"Oh I wouldn't dare do that to you." Lucas smirked

Thirty minutes later the Brooke was ready to walk out the house to head to Haley's for bunch.

-xxx-

"Nathan Scott damn you and your sperm."

"What did I hear about me and my sperm." Nathan asked walking into the bedroom

"I'm only a month along and my cute pant's don't fit me."

"Awe I'm sorry babe here put this dress on." Nathan said handing her a yellow sun dress

Putting on the dress Haley looked in the mirror, her long honey blonde hair was hanging down wavy and the dress went great with her tan. You could see a slight baby bump but that didn't matter because they were telling the family today anyways.

"Hales come down everyone will be here in a few." Nathan yelled

Taking one last look in the mirror satisfied with how she looked she left the room

"I'm coming."

-xxx-

Brunch had been going great everyone was having a amazing time

"Guy's we have some news." Nathan said looking around the table

"Well come on son spill the beans." Dan said smiling

"I'm pregnant." Haley said

**Well here it is I hope you like it (: **

**Also Dan is super nice in this story and is married to Karen witch is Lucas and Nathan's mother. **

**Let's see what else? Hmm well I think that's all I have to explain, if you have any question's please feel free to message me! **

**Well if you could do me a big favor and hit that REVIEW button right below here that would be awesome (: **

**P.S I'm going to try and so another update this weekend if I can! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Well thank you everyone who reviewed, it means a lot to me! (: **

**Well I don't want to ramble on for forever so I'll just get on to the story..(: **

Beach Days

"Ah congratulations you guys" Karen said hugging them.

After Haley and Nathan shared the news everyone came and gave them hugs and congratulated them, as the day went on they were all sitting around talking and enjoying the day before Lucas and Nathan were leaving again.

"So what time do you boys leave in the morning? Keith asked.

"Uh Hales and Brooke are dropping us off at the airport at five in the morning." Nathan answered.

"Oh early day for you guys." Keith yawned

"Mom, Dad were leaving, we are going to put this little boy down for a nap." Lucas said

"Okay you guys enjoy your last night, remember I want letters and calls. I love you Lucas be safe." Karen said starting to cry.

"Same goes for me Lucas, I love you." Dan said bringing him into a hug.

"You got it, bye mom and I love you to." Lucas said leaving.

After a little while everyone else left, it was just Nathan and Haley. Nathan was cleaning up the kitchen when he noticed Haley sitting out on the beach alone. Walking out he took a seat next to her.

"Hales are you okay baby?" Nathan asked.

"I jus.. I just don't want you to go."

"Awe baby don't cry, I know I don't want to go either but I have to. I'm going to miss you and this "little girl" so much." Nathan said wiping her tears away.

"I know I'm just so emotional right now, I'm sorry I'm being a big baby."

"Just remember it's not if I come back, it's when I come back okay." Nathan smiled

"I know, I'm sorry."

Pulling Haley into a hug Nathan couldn't help but cry a little himself, he was going to miss part of this pregnancy but he knew he was coming home before that baby was born.

Letting her go and taking her hand he led her into the house and up to there room.

"Nathan…"

"Yeah Hales?" Nathan asked

"Make love to me tonight."

-xxx-

"Haley, it's time to wake up." Nathan whispered

"Ugh what time is it?"

"It's 3:00, you have to get up so you can get ready to drop Lucas and I off." Nathan said.

"Okay, okay I'm getting up."

"Alright I have to finish putting my bag together ." Nathan said walking into the bathroom.

Getting out of bed, Haley went to go into the bathroom Nathan blocked her way.

"Nathan move please."

"No, let me just look at you" Nathan smirked

"Nathan come on, I have to get a shower."

"Okay come on." Nathan said picking her up over his shoulder

-xxx-

"Lucas do you have everything?"

"Yeah I do, do you have Johnny's bag ready?" Lucas yelled

"Yeah, I'm going to jump in the shower."

"Okay I'll be in, in a minute." Lucas smirked

-xxx-

"Oh god I think that was the best sex I've had."

"It was definitely on my top ten list." Nathan said smirking

"Okay change of subject, you got everything you need?"

"Yeah, it's all packed" Nathan said

"Okay well lets go east something then we have to get Brooke, Lucas and Johnny and then off to the airport."

"Alright, I'll be down in a minute." Nathan yelled

Pulling out the envelope from his bedside table he put it on Haley's side of the bed taking one last look at his room he picked up his bag and headed downstairs to have his last breakfast with his wife for 4 months.

-xxx-

Standing in the airport they were all talking, it was hard for all them but they were trying to keep it all in knowing that anything could happen to the guys but they didn't want to think like that. After awhile there flight was called.

"I'm going to miss you so much, I don't want you to go."

"Hey I'll be back before you know it." Nathan whispered

"Alright Lucas Scott, you come back to us you hear me."

"I will dimples, I'll be back before you know it." Lucas said trying to keep the tears in.

After all the goodbyes and many tears and hugs and I love you's the boys were walking towards the plane when Nathan heard his name being yelled.

"Nathan Scott you come back to me and this little girl you hear me." Haley yelled

Nodding his head he continued walking with his brother to get on the plane, looking back one last time at Haley and he could see was her waving to him with tears streaming down her face.

Standing with Brooke in that airport Haley watched as her brother in law and Husband's plane took off knowing that in four short months they would be back where they both belong.

**Okay well here it is. I hope ya'll like it (: **

**The Next chapter will be broke down in the Months that Nathan and Lucas are gone! **

**So I think before the next chapter comes up I would like to have at least 3 reviews!**

**So press that REVIEW button right below here! (: **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ahh, I'm so, so sorry that it has taken me this long to get the story up! **

**But I definitely want to say THANK YOU Y'ALL for the reviews, it really means a lot to me! **

**So there is going to be some changes. One would be that I'm going to jump a lot into the months Nathan is gone so that he can come home and be with Haley and the baby. So this is probably going to be the last chapter, before he comes home. Sorry for the changes, but I hope y'all still read it!**

**Also I don't own any of the people that are on One Tree Hill….**

Broken Rain

"Haley Scott, tell me right now. Is it a boy or girl?" Brooke begged.

"Brookie, calm down. I will tell Nathan then I'll tell you."

"But Haley, I want to know now please!" Brooke whined

"How about this. I tell you and Nathan at the same time."

"Ugh I guess, but I still think I should know first I mean come on, I'm Auntie and God Mother. Doesn't that count for anything?" Brooke pouted.

"Your so funny Brookie monster, but you'll find out in a hour."

"Fine I guess that will do! So what's for dinner?" Brooke asked

"I don't know, I was probably just going to get take out. Do you and Johnny want to join?"

"We would love to, thanks for the invite." Brooke smiled

After 40 dollars of take out and two kids cartoons Haley and Brooke where laying on the couch when the phone started to ring, Brooke jumped up to get it.

"Scott residence, Brooke speaking."

"**Brooke it's Nathan, what are you doing answering my phone.?" **

"Ahh it's about time you called, and I'm answering it because I can."

"**Whatever Brookie Monster. Where's my wife at?"**

"She's here, your on speaker, but before you can have a long talk Haley has to tell us what the baby is."

"**Hales, you found out the sex? Come on tell me."**

"Hey baby, yes I found out today, and where having a girl."

"Ahhhhhhhhhh, yes! I'm going to have a niece."

"**Oh my god Hales, that's awesome! I'm so happy I can't wait to see you and your tummy! But listen baby, I have to go but I'll call before bed if I can. I love you."**

"Okay, bye Nathan I love you to. Be careful and I can't wait to see you either.

Hanging up the phone, Haley turned around only to see that Brooke was not standing there anymore. Heading toward the kitchen, she seen Brooke standing there with a pink teddy bear.

"Brooke, how did you know it was going to be a girl?"

"Well I didn't so I bought a blue one to, but now I know so the pink one is for you, and I gave the blue one to Johnny." Brooke said

"Thanks Brookie, I love it and so will she. Now it's late and I'm sleepy. You and Johnny want to stay?"

"We would love to, plus Johnny's bed is already in your room and he's out like a light." Brooke smiled

The next morning Haley woke up to someone snoring, opening her eyes she looked to the other side of the bed and seen Brooke passed out. Looking at the clock the bright red numbers flashed 4:00 am. Carefully getting out of the bed to not wake Johnny or Brooke she slipped out the room closing the door behind her.

Making her way down the stairs, she went to the kitchen to and made herself a cup of hot honey tea, before going to curl up on the couch, waiting for Nathan to call her. About 10 minutes later her phone started to vibrate.

"Hello."

"**Hey Hales."**

"Hey baby, how are you doing?"

"**Okay, just really sleepy. I wanted to call and tell you I love you before I go to sleep."**

"Oh okay, well I love you to. Have a good night and I'll talk to you later okay."

"**Okay Hales."**

"Oh and Nathan, be safe please."

"**I will. Bye girls I love you both."**

Hanging up the phone, and laying it on the table Haley laid out on the couch falling into a peaceful sleep, with her hand laying securely on her stomach.

A few weeks latter, Haley was lying on the bed in the doctor's office, when the doctor walked in.

"Hello Haley, how are we doing today?"

"I'm actually doing okay this morning Dr. Needlow."

"Wonderful, so today were just going to listen to her heart beat and make sure she is growing okay. Now just lift your shirt up."

"Okay Haley, everything looks good she is growing just right. Your 4 months now so I want to see you two times a month,"

"Thank you Dr. Needlow."

"Not a problem, have a wonderful day Haley."

Walking out of the doctors office Haley headed home. Pulling into the drive way Haley shut off the car and started towards the door when her she heard someone yelling for her, turning around Haley seen a blonde headed girl walking towards her.

**Alright y'all I'm sorry this is so short but I wanted to get something out for you guys to read. And that it's late but here it is (: so I hope you enjoy it!**

**Also I could use some baby girl name suggestions! I'm going to try and get another chapter out soon, but I have a lot going on right now!**

**But do me a big favor and hit the REVIEW button right below here, Thank you! ****J **


	6. Chapter 6

**So I just want to say THANK YOU to all you gave a review, y'all rock (:**

**So I think I have a name in mind, for there daughter. Now I'm a big Country Girl it's what I live for, so the name is kind of country. **

**I don't own any of the One Tree Hill people. Only the people I made up.**

**Re-cap **

Pulling into the drive way Haley shut off the car and started towards the door when her she heard someone yelling for her, turning around Haley seen a blonde headed girl walking towards her.

Tennessee Hills

Haley stood there waiting for the blonde to get over to where she was standing.

"Hi are you Haley?"

"Yes that's me, what can I do for you?"

"I'm Peyton Jagielski, my husband and I just moved into the house over there. I was told to come and meet you because you're the head of F.I.T.A.!"

"Oh gosh yes, it's so good to meet you!"

"You too, I'm so happy your not some mean old lady. I was scared to death that you would be."

"Well thank you. So what rank is your husband?"

"Uhm actually, my husband is a doctor. I'm the one in the army."

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I wasn't told about that."

"It's okay really, and my rank is sergeant. What is your husbands rank?"

"He's actually General Scott."

"He's is a great man, and I am happy to be under his authority."

"Well thank you. He's a great man, Now Peyton I hate to be rude but the little on is kicking up a storm and I'm staving so would you like to come in for some sweet tea?"

"Oh congratulations! But no thank you I have to get home to my little one. It was great meeting you, I look forward to seeing you again."

After saying good bye to Peyton, Haley headed into the house, she was making her way into the kitchen when her phone rang.

"Hello General Scott's residence"

"**Hey baby, how are you girls doing"**

"Nathan, it's good to hear from you. We are doing great."

"**That's good to hear. God baby I can't wait to see you"**

"I know Nathan, I can't wait to see you either. Nathan hold on someone is at the door."

"**Okay Hales"**

Setting the phone down on the counter Haley made her way to the door, opening it she screamed.

"Nathan what the hell are you doing here?"

"We got leave early Hales"

"Oh my god, I'm so happy! I… we missed you so much"

"Me to Hales, me too. So what was you doing when I called?"

"I was about to make me a sandwich, come on solider I'll make you one too."

"So Nathan, I was thinking of names for her and I came up with one."

"Really? Okay well lets hear it."

"Tennessee"

"I like it, Tennessee Marie Scott"

"Perfect name for a perfect little girl."

"I love you Haley Scott, and I'm going to love Tennessee just as much"

Later that evening Nathan and Haley were laying on the couch watching a movie, when Haley sat up, her hands going to her stomach.

"Babe everything okay"

"Yeah, she just kicked"

"That's great, let me feel."

Putting his hands onto of Haley's belly, he felt her kick it was so weird but great. Nathan couldn't explain how happy he was, pulling Haley back to him he laid back down leaving one hand on her stomach and the other holding her hand.

**Alright y'all here is another chapter, I hope you liked it (: **

**Now about the name, like I said I'm a big country girl, so the name just fit I guess you could say. **

**Well I love reviews so send me some please! **


	7. Reader's Note!

**Readers Notes! **

**Oh gosh I am so sorry it's taken me this long to write! I really feel bad because I feel like I am slacking on this story. **

**But I have been having the worst couple of week's of my life and I just haven't had the heart to write I don't want to write something that's half a**ed lol and I'm really sorry for that ): **

**But I'm back and working on a chapter I should have it up in the next week I hope, I'm just trying to find some inspiration and trying to keep the drama out of my life that wants to come at the worst moments. **

**So for all who has been keeping up on the story I want to say Thank you! It means the world to me and I hope you keep reading! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh My Gosh! I am like the worst person EVER! I told y'all that I would already have a new story up and I don't!**

**I mean I don't blame any of you, if you hate me… I would hate me if I was y'all. **

**So anyway I just want to apologize for not holding up to my word ): **

**Well I'm going to stop crying for being a bad person and let you get on to the story.**

**So Haley was four months, now I'm going to jump so she is 8 months. I'm sorry I keep jumping in time I'm just kind of "maybe" wanting to finish the story. The whole story is only going to be "about" 20 chapters if that…..Oh and instead of being Tennessee for that baby name it's going to be Sofie (:**

Wild Flower

"Nathan do I look fat?"

"Uhm, is that a trick question?"

"What no I'm serious, Nathan I look like a freaking balloon."

"Baby you look beautiful, your caring our baby girl. You getting bigger means she is growing very well."

"Oh shut up you suck up."

"Hales your 8 months pregnant."

"Thank you Nathan, I didn't know how far along I was, I'm just the one caring her."

"I'm sorry baby."

"It's okay I forgive you, now I will give you a treat tonight, if you go get me some chocolate ice cream."

"Deal I'll be back in a little bit."

Walking upstairs to the nursery Haley took a look around. Sofie's room was done in a girl's jungle theme, making sure she had everything she couldn't help but get a big smile on her face. Just as she was about to go put some of the clothes away the front door opened…..

"Baby mama, where are you?"

"Brooke don't call her that, you might hurt her feelings"

"Oh shut it Lucas, she'll be fine"

"Okay you to break it up, what are you guys doing here"

"Well hello to you to. We came by to visit, Johnny is with his grams"

"Well I'm happy you guys stopped by, Nathan just went out to get Ice cream for me."

"Good boy toy. So Hales feel like going out to dinner tonight"

"Yeah if Lucas don't care and Nathan wants to"

"If Nathan want's to what"

"Go out to dinner with Brooke and Lucas"

"Yeah that will be fine"

"Awesome you rock boy toy"

"Yeah, yeah here's your Ice cream Hales"

"Thanks baby"

Later that evening they all went out to eat, it seemed like it has been along time since they all went out together. After dinner Haley and Nathan left for there house once they got home they went straight for the bedroom, clothes were taken off all threw the house.

"Wow, Hales that was amazing"

"Yes it wa…Owww"

"Hales what's the matter"

"Nathan I don't know it hurts..Oww"

"Okay baby do you need to go to the hospital"

"Yes like now, please hurry"

Getting dressed Nathan helped Haley into her flannel pajama pants and a T-shirt

Getting her to the hospital as fast as he could.

"Hales where here come on"

"Nathan it's to soon, we can't have her yet"

"I know baby, it's all going to be okay. I promise"

"Hi yes my.. My wife she's pregnant she's only 8 months"

"Okay sir, just fill out these papers and we'll take her back"

Nathan was sitting in the waiting room waiting for new on Haley, so far no one has said anything to him. He called Lucas and Brooke they should be getting there along with his mom and dad.

"Nathan, Nathan what's happening?"

"Brooke thank god, I don't know what's going on yet they won't tell me anything"

"Okay calm down the only thing we can do is wait"

After about an hour everyone that Nathan called was there waiting for any news it seemed like it was taking forever to just hear anything.

"I'm here for the family of Haley Scott"

"I'm her husband, what's going on? How's Haley?"

"Mr. Scott your wife and daughter are doing wonderful, you'll be able to see them in a few minutes."

"Thank you doctor"

After a couple of minutes the nurse came out and got Nathan taking him to Haley's room.

"Right in there Mr. Scott"

"Than.. Thank you"

Opening the door and walking in Nathan looked up, and there they were sitting on the bed was his wife holding there daughter in a dark pink blanket.

"Hales"

"Nathan come here"

"Sofie this is your daddy"

Taking Sofie from Haley, Nathan couldn't help but have the biggest smile on his face

"Welcome to the world Sofie Brooke Scott"

**Well there it is, I hope you guys like this chapter! In the next chapter or so I'll explain what happened as to why she had the baby so early! **

**Please Review (: **


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay guys, this is going to be the last chapter! ): I know it sucks but I just don't think that there is too much more to write I feel like everyone is in there right places in life …. So this chapter is going to start out with Haley in the hospital, then it's going to jump about 5 years! So I want to thank **mirandakane89** for the wonderful reviews (: and I hope y'all enjoy this.**

Baby Boots

"Baby mama, How are you feeling"

"I'm good Brookie, and so is your god daughter"

"Hales are you serious, I think I'm going to cry"

"Awe don't cry it's a happy time, so I would like to introduce you too Sofie Brooke Scott"

"What shut the front door, she has my name"

"Well it only fit, I mean you've been there for me this whole time and I couldn't ask for a better Best Friend/Sister in law"

"Brooke, Haley is right you've been here for her when I couldn't so it only fits. Just like Lucas is her god father."

"Thanks baby brother, that means a lot to me"

"Okay enough of the sad tears, now pass me that baby"

"Sofie you want to go to your crazy auntie"

"Haha boy toy! Now give me. Oh gosh she is breath taking and is going to be a heartbreaker with that blonde hair and blue eye."

"Okay pass her this way now" Lucas said

"Sofie Brooke Scott uncle Lucas loves you"

**Sofie Brooke Scott, Born June 24****th**** 2006.**

**5 Years Later **

"Mama, Mama, MAMA!"

"Sofie Brooke Scott, what can I do for you?"

"When's eveywon coming to my party?"

"Sweetie they'll be here in a little bit, why don't you go see where your daddy is."

"Ugh fine, oh I love you."

Walking outside Sofie went looking for her daddy, when she spotted him sitting in a chair on the beach.

"Hi daddy!"

"Hi princess, what are you doing?"

"Well I was talking to mama….but she told me to come find you, so here I am."

"Well in that case hop up in the chair here with daddy and watch the ocean"

Sofie's 5th Birthday went very well everyone had a great time to all the Scott's and there friends life couldn't get any better for any of them.

Nathan and Haley were happily married with there daughter Sofie, they couldn't ask for anything better in life because they are exactly were they want to be and nothing could change the way they always feel.

Lucas and Brooke are still as strong as ever with there son Johnny and one year old daughter Summer, things for them have been wonderful threw the years they couldn't ask for anything better to happen to them.

Because as long as they had all of there loved ones and families life for any of them couldn't get any better because the Scott's have a bond that no one could ever break…..

**The End…**

**Okay I know really short right? I'm really sorry about that but I just didn't feel this chapter but I hope y'all liked it though .**

So keep an eye out for a new story in the upcoming future…


End file.
